Angel of Mine
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: When i first saw you, I already knew there was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find... ; CENTON


Weeee. I got a new CENTON one shot and it's a song fic. I was relating it to the song, 'Angel of Mine'. I was currently listening to it and this happened. Yeah.. This happens to me all the time, I always ended up making stories. Here it goes.

Title: Angel of Mine

Pairing: CENTON

Disclaimer: I don't own the song used here and wwe.

Summary: This is what John feels towards his angel.

That night…

John was sitting down on the couch watching tv, while Randy was preparing their food. After a few hours, Randy was done.

"Hey, Johnny. Dinner is ready."

"Be there in a while." John replied with a happy tone on his voice and he turned of the tv and immediately went on the kitchen. Everything was ready, the plates, cups and the utensils. John sat down on the chair on the dining table. Randy removed his apron and sat on the chair, opposite to John's place. (so both of them are facing eachother) John didn't moved at all even though the aroma of the food is everywhere. He just watched Randy move.

_**When I first saw you I already knew **__**  
><strong>__**There was something inside of you **__**  
><strong>__**Something I thought that I would never find **__**  
><strong>__**Angel of mine **__**  
><strong>__**I looked at you, lookin' at me**_

Randy was about to grab a piece of steak when he saw John staring at him.

He laughed, "John. Are you going to eat or not?"

John smiled at him, "Of course I am." He took the fork beside his plate and got some spaghetti. Both of them minded their own business but then John looked at Randy again and Randy was staring at him too. The two ended up laughing.

_**Now I know why they say the best things are free **__**  
><strong>__**I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine **__**  
><strong>__**Angel of mine **__**  
><strong>_

John cleared up his throat and he said sincerely, " Randy…thank you."

"What for?" Randy asked and drank the cold water on his glass.

_**How you changed my world, you'll never know **__**  
><strong>__**You came into my life straight from above**_

"For everything." John simply replied and he got some steak on his plate.

Randy was wondering why John was thanking for everything as placed down his glass carefully on the table, waiting for John to say something more about it.

_**I'm different now, you helped me grow **__**  
><strong>__**When I lost all hope you showed me love **__**  
><strong>__**I'm checkin' for you boy you're right on time **_

"You see… everything changed with me. I wasn't like this before. I wasn't the bad guy anymore, I feel like I'm a new person. My whole life changed, and in times when I was experiencing difficulties this person helped me."

_**Angel of mine**_

"Well looks like big Johnny is in love." Randy teased, "Well who is that person?" he asked and he shoved some fruit salad on his mouth from the bowl.

"You." He answered straightforwardly.

Randy didn't believed at first and he thought that it was one of John's jokes at him.

"John. Stop throwing jokes on me. I know you are." Randy placed down his spoon on his plate.

_****__**Nothing means more to me than what we share **__**  
><strong>__**No one in this whole world can ever compare **__**  
><strong>__**Last night the way you moved is still on my mind **__**  
><strong>__**Angel of mine **__**  
><strong>_

"What if I said that It wasn't a joke?"

_****__**What you mean to me, you'll never know **__**  
><strong>__**Deep inside I need to show **__**  
><strong>__**You came into my life sent from above **__**  
><strong>__**(Sent from above) **_

Randy didn't respond because he realized that John was serious.

"You're everything to me. You mean so much to me. Ever since we met, We became friends and I won't call that friendship if I was treating you different from my other friends. I knew that it was something more. But you just don't notice it. Last night, I was watching you. Every move that you take, my eyes keeps on turning to you." John sighed.

"Randy, I love you."

Randy's eyes burst in tears. He didn't expect that his friend likes him too.

"I hate you John."

John frowned and looked away.

"I hate you for not telling me that you love me. I've been loving you for many years and you…. You just said it right now." Randy stood up from his seat and he was about to leave when John followed him and grabbed his wrist._****_

_**When I lost all hope, you showed me love **__**  
><strong>__**(Boy you showered me love) **__**  
><strong>__**I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time **__**  
><strong>__**(Right on time) **__**  
><strong>__**Angel of mine **__**  
><strong>__**(Angel of mine) **_

Randy faced John and John pulled him and gave him a hug._**  
><strong>_"Randy, now that I've told you that I love you I will not let you go."

He slowly pushed Randy away and gave him a passionate kiss._**  
><strong>_

_**I'll never knew I could feel each moment **__**  
><strong>__**As if it were new **__**  
><strong>__**Every breath that I take, the love that we make **__**  
><strong>__**I only share it with you **__**  
><strong>__**(You, you, you, you) **__****_

_**When I first saw you I already knew **__**  
><strong>__**There was something inside of you **__**  
><strong>__**Something I thought that I would never find **__**  
><strong>__**Angel of mine **__****_

_**You came into my life sent from above **__**  
><strong>__**(Came into my life) **__**  
><strong>__**When I lost all hope you showed me love **__**  
><strong>__**(Boy you showed me love) **__**  
><strong>__**(But boy your right on time) **__**  
><strong>__**I'm shakin' for you, boy you're right on time **__**  
><strong>__**Angel of mine **__**  
><strong>__**(Angel of mine, oh mine) **__****_

_**How you changed my world, you'll never know **__**  
><strong>__**I'm different now, you helped me grow **__****_

_**I look at you, lookin' at me **__**  
><strong>__**Now I know why they say the best things are free **__**  
><strong>__**I'm checkin' for you, boy you're right on time **__**  
><strong>__**Angel of mine **_

After their long kiss, Randy hugged John again.

"I love you too, John."

That's all. Well please don't forget to review Thanks for reading.


End file.
